User talk:Marodex
Welcome! Please feel free to add any comments, requests, questions here. I will respond to the question on your talk page and remove it from this page afterwards. Cheers! Marodex 01:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Resource Tally every time i refresh to help reduce my build time when my alliance members help, all my resources zero out and i have to wait some time before my true amount is showed. It usually takes about 30 sec. to occur and i have found no other who share my problem. Are you able to take the time off automaticly or makes sure, please, that my resources are no longer jerked around when i am trying to work on my cities. Each city must be clicked on before i am able to start my wait before i can go on. I am Lady Dawncrest, and I resign with the Storm Strikers of Arondight196. Lady Dawncrest Alliance pages Greetings Marodex, I saw on the To Do List something about moving alliance pages to one page. I'm a fan of this so the actual wikia won't be clogged up by multiple alliance pages. But what are your ideas on this? Would you agree to move them to one page, or should there be a different Wikia for that? Maybe you (or I?) could start a Wikia for KoC Alliances or something. Please let me know your thoughts on this :-) Nevele79 19:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) hi, i was wondering how u store your resourses & gold? Alliance pages wondering where they went to :-), was planning on adding more from my domain. Adrom 10:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay fair enough. Adrom 11:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) not discouraged, you have a really good argument, that i didnt consider. Adrom 11:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Alliances in KoC Heya Marodex, First, I was wanting to add a page describing my Alliance, but didn't want to screw anything up... Then, as I was looking at some of the other Alliance entries, I had a thought. I know you and others are working on consolidating & standardizing the Alliance entries and I wanted to share what I was thinking. - Would it be feasible to list the alliances by domain? It stands to reason that anyone wanting to research info on alliances wouldn't want to waste time opening those from other domains. (of the 5 or 6 I see listed, I don't see any familiar to Badon140). - To standardize and simplify, could some sort of grading be implemented? For instance, alliance entries could start with: ______________________________________________________________________________ New Member Technical Assistance: 2 / 5 Member Resource Sharing: 4 / 5 Hostility Rating: 5 / 5 __________________________ You get the idea - it would make it easier to skim over the info (especially if there ends up being 50+ entries). Just let me know if I can help in any way, Tuck Tucker 02:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I've added NEW SANCTUARY, 80 Invaders, Gods of War, Nova Virconium, Sanctuary of Honor to the Alliances of KoC page if you want to delete any of those pages. Cumpass 16:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Cumpass hi i was using the wilderness guide and for level 7 is wrong as i was using 5k archers and losing some each time i think it needs to be changed Battle at Hills Lv.7 (623,507)Sep 14, 09:49 PMReport No: 3458445'This wilderness cannot be conquered because you must upgrade your Castle or abandon another wilderness'You were victorious!The Attackers secured the Wilderness.Loot'Gold:' 0'Food:' 0'Wood:' 0'Stone:' 7,000'Ore:' 0Share a story to your wall asking your friends to help you search for extra loot or recover lost troops!Back to ReportsShare to Wall'Attackers'(Fairy_) - (629,495)Winner Knight Combat Skill: 57 Defenders(Enemy) Knight Combat Skill: None copy of my report today sorry annwyn151 one of my friends is in the annwyn151 domain and when i tried to help him it would not let me join him in the domain, how can i get to the same domain as my friend? QUESTS not updateing all I captured a plain .... built a second city and no matter how I try they won't show up in my quests as done ! I refreshed .... re-entered and rebooted many times and no show ! HELP !!! PLEASE !!! quests not working I conquered a plain .... built a city #2 ... quest does not update I even conquered a plain and I can't advance from there .... keeps telling me to conquer one . Keeps suggested on it ! Goswhit112 Alliance Friendly List Sometime today our friendly list was deleted somehow through a bug in the system? Our alliance is Knights of Goswhit. We had a request from another alliance accepted it and then went to check on it to make sure it was on our list and there's nothing there. Can you recover this list please? Lady Elly Vice Chancellor Knights of Goswhit The Storehouse Edit In order to research Shrinking Powder level 7, you must first have a level 7 storehouse and a level 7 alchemy lab. Therefore the slashed out lines cannot be obtained in a single city since your storehouse will always be equal or greater than the research level of your shrinking powder. Since research is shared between all cities, a brand new storehouse in a secondary city will still benefit from higher levels of shrinking powder, even though that city cannot do the research. I'm going to test font color methods and find out if I can change it to red instead of using strike through since that makes them a little annoying to read. If font can't be changed I'll see if I can change the background color on the cells. I just don't like the way the strikethrough looks. Salali 13:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) addendum ---- Was that the edit I made what you had in mind? You can reword it to your liking if you feel a need to, I just wanted to make sure people had all the info in the table. Salali 23:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Wilderness section edit Marodex, Just saw a couple of lines in the WILDERNESS section that took me a minute to sort out in my head and I wanted to throw a rewrite suggestion at you (I'm not a big fan of just changing stuff without checking). *** The lines read: "You can keep attacking wildernesses with all your slots filled, but you won't receive the benefits. However, Crests can be found in these wilderness you attack but you don't get to own." *** Just wanted to suggest: "You can keep attacking wildernesses with all your slots filled, but you won't be able to take possession of it (ie. you will not recieve the percentage increase in productivity). However, even wilds that you cannot own can contain Crests and small resource deposits, both of which will be claimed after conquering the location." Just a thought, but it just seemed a little confusing to me (although probably just to me - lol). ____ Could we jcover it in a "How to read reports" sectioin? We could either include it directly under the Wilderness section or link it to a more generalized page. You triggered a thought in my head and I was thinking about something like the following: \ (please let me know if I'm going off on a tangent and just lost the plot!) Tuck Tucker 10:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Mercenaries I noticed in the conversations under Gold the reference to Mercenaries hired for protecting wilds. How are they acquired? You can hire Mercenaries by clicking the defend tab on the wilderness (in the wilderness tab of the castle screen pop-up) and you can set it at three levels hi there this is my second time to sent with my problem to you and didn't get solved but my friend did it for me any way....... my main castle is loosing resources with no reason like ore....stone too( i know why i'm loosing gold and food) and this problem still going but today i'm loosing might tooooooo without getting into any fight i was building 1k of archers and they give me 3700 might only and after few seconds they took another 300 might please e-mail me when u solve this problem and i don't want my might back just fixing it so it never happend again thx Stopping by to say hi! (badge) haha sry i just wanna get as many points as i can XD seeing as though i'm writing on your page i might as well ask this question: are you a founder? allies I have a sister alliance that is under attack. When I go to help, I dont have the option to reinforce or reassign. I tried to attack, thinking that since they were listed as friendly alliance in diplomacy, that we would attack their enemies. She whispered me and said we were attacking her. I immediately cancelled my troop movement. Does this mean that we cannot help defend other alliances? Comment deletion Hey Maradox, Sorry to be a pain, but I was trying to answer somebody's question in the Wilderness section and accidently put it in the wrong place...then couldn't delete the first and tried to edit it,...then ended up with 3 versions. To make a long story short, I have 2 blank comments on the Wilderness page, can they be deleted? I tried to look through the help & FAQs, but couldn't find anything. I tried going through the history function, but got all confused. (Never used Wiki before, but not very impressed.) Just let me know, Tuck Tucker 02:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Maradox, Yeah, I saw that you deleted the extra comments, thatnks. I am really trying to help the site without adding to your workload, but I'm still learning the ropes. You mentioned breaking the Wilderness section into two parts and inncluding reports in the aftermath. Diid you want me to start making soime changes (adding the reports and such) and we can split it later, or did you want to collaborate and bring it all out at once? i was also thinking (after answering the question yesterday), that it might be beneficial to include instructions on how to check your owned wildernesses and where to find your wilderness bonus totals..what are your thoughts Just let me know, Tuck Tucker 17:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Re-makes? In the game i have gotten a message from koc that they will be editing the game quite a bit to enhance it for newer players. They say they will be changing the might and battle portions. I'm wondereing; should there be no further edits on those pages until someone can try to edit them according to the new refabs? Thanks, InnerWulf how do i get removed from a domain Hi, im trying to leave a domain for good but cant seem to find away to kill my last city. everytime i change domain it shows in the list of available domain. Cheers plugly I made some pages before and edited some others too but never something like this i hope it is ok. http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_War buenas estoy utilizando plataforma linux y a la hora de editar la tabla de atake a barabaros los botones para editar dicha tabla estan por debajo de las letras y no me deja pulsarlos espero espero tu respuesta gracias un saludo ok i will try to expain it in english i'm using linux becouse it it more faster but i'm having problen editing the page where the attaks to barbarian camps are explaind becouse the edit button is hidden behind the txt and i'm not able to click it sorry but mi english is not very good Third city issue Hi, I'm having a problem with my 3rd city. It doesn't have any profile info, i can build and upgrade but i can't send supplies and troops. My alliance can attack me and the battle report will come up that you are victorious for attacking Barbarian Camp. My city's name is there (Mannor, at Astolat province) but no other info. Please help. Thank you! Esngoty lol i want the badge sorry Finding a players wilds We have a player who constantly steals wilds...then hides his troops...he has 2 cities with very low resources, thus must be hiding them either wilds.He is a 1 man alliance so thre is no friendly city to "reinforce" while he hides. Is there a way, short of looking at EVERY wild on the board, to locate a players wilds?? Thanks hi.. are you a computer? We also are having a similar problem. There seems to be a way for some players to have seemingly no support to their cities yet are self contained with no obvious training wheels for support. If they are able to play in this manner then I believe there is a counteract that can be performed. They are able to coast around our wilds and theirs are nowhere around or are very hard to fine. Please give advice in this matter. Oasis Skin Hello, as you probably have noticed Wikia is currently planning on changing to a new skin which has gone by the code name "Oasis" and is now just known as the "New Wikia Skin", I have tried to replicate your Monaco skin/colors as best as possible. Another thing that has changed is the Navigation, as you can see it is now a vertical based navigation system which is limited to only 4 x 7, which means at the most you can have 28 links in the top navigation menu. It would be ideal that you choose the biggest/most important categories for this navigation. I can either help you with this or you can edit yourself on MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. - Wagnike2 14:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Small Question There is not a way to remove the "Added by under the images no," it is a new mandatory change and I believe that any removal of it is actually a ToS violation. Sorry. - Wagnike2 21:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Tables are one of the biggest problems with the new skin, definitely. I think that on that particular page, the only option that will probably work is splitting the table into two tables. One for each wave. - Wagnike2 22:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) why is it i can still be attack by my enemy eve though i am under mist of avalon? - buds1986. Searching for a code to - buying gems - there is a frame u can put it and get some help with payment - Is there codes somewhere? sry first time on talkpage.. wrote my quest in subject - lol Who hit who? Who hit who in battle? and a formel for hitting x-bow - cal - spike etc. Can I find it on a page? hi hi, sorry new to this talk page thing hope i done it right Kingryan 22:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) help the game acts like i dont have a account helpppppppppppppppppppp Re: Image Attribution It was actually already answered earlier on your talk page, but no you can't remove it, it's a new feature and removing it is a violation of Terms of Service. You could however, not use images as thumbs, and put them in tables and it won't show up then or you could put the images in galleries. - Wagnike2 21:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :* I definitely do understand where you are coming from completely. I personally hate the image attribution too and it annoys me when I see it on my pet project, the Pro Wrestling Wiki. - Wagnike2 21:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC)